


Dakota's a dad now (Drabbles)

by perrythedeer



Series: Dakotas a dad now [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Ableism, Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Autistic Bradley Nicholson, Autistic Milo Murphy, Autistic Vinnie Dakota, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fire, Genderfluid Character, Gun Violence, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinderswitch, Minor Character Death, Time Loop, Trans Bradley Nicholson, im really out here with my niche ships, loop aware nugget, take my crack crossover AU it makes me happy, this is rly just a series of drabbles lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: hghgh i have a series of fics about Dakota adopting the. some of the kids from Kindergarten 2 so like. shoves it in ur faces.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Bradley Nicholson/Felix Huxley, Milo Murphy/Ron/Kidd, Zack Underwood/Theodore Huxley
Series: Dakotas a dad now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Don't hurt them

"leave the kids alone-" Dakotas voice was mildly shaky, he knew it was a mistake to bring them into the future, but he wasn't just gonna let them stay in a place they might die, especially not in a place they could get experimented on and killed. "You _know_ you can't mess with the timeline like that, Vinnie." Mr. Blocks voice was rough, angry.

Dakota narrowed his eyes. "You _sent_ me to investigate a timeloop, Killian is traumatized-" "We all are." "He was **_six._** "

Mr. Block just scoffed and glared down at his employee, watching Dakota bristle with anger was amusing, it just went to show why he shouldn't hire emotional people. "Give me a good reason why i shouldn't have the kids exterminated." and Vinnie seemed to freeze, thinking for a few seconds before soldifying his expression. Stern. He's not letting them get hurt.

"They're all prodigy's. Killian would make an amazing time traveler, and Theodore has the skills of someone who could run the _world_ and keep everyone safe. And- Felix could make a great therapist for people with anger issues and anxiety- and- they're kids, Mr. Block they're only twelve years old!"

His boss only stares down at him, he doesn't hear any good reasons. "I can get multiple people just like them-" "Why can't you just send them back to _their_ time, why kill them!?" "because they've seen _this_ , they can alter the timeline, Dakota." Dakota clenched his fists, trying to think harder, just focus and stay calm, he could handle this.

"Mr. Block, they're children." "I have no qualms against hurting children." "Don't, kill them" "They needn't be here." Dakota huffed in annoyance and glared over his sunglasses at his boss, his multi-colored eyes boiling with rage.

"and that's not their **_FAULT_** , it's mine, you don't fucking touch my kids, do you understand? If you want to punish somebody, punish the fucking _idiot_ who brought them here and send them _back_ , but do _not_ , hurt my kids." Mr. Block stared at him, before smiling.

"Understood. Your execution date will be tomorrow, say goodbye to your 'kids', Vincent."


	2. Timestream

Leaving the kids behind, not good, he. wishes he didn't have to, the next day came, and he was rushing the kids into the car with a lie, saying they were going back to visit Milo, put Felix in the drivers seat because he _knew_ Felix would be able to handle it the most when it came down to it. Felix was good under pressure, even if that normally meant he was shutting down. 

He liked seeing their energy, Felix had grown alot, become much nicer, still a little uptight and way too fancy for Dakotas taste, but Cavendish enjoyed it, Cav probably kept the kid _doing it_ , Dakota wouldn't be surprised.

Ted seemed excited to see Milo again, and Dakota just answered all his questions calmly, trying to keep on a happy face. Only Killian seemed to sense that something was up, but he still seemed into it...

He put Felix in the drivers seat, and at the confused look, he broke the news as carefully as he could.

"i'm keeping you guys safe by doing this, I love all three of you so, _so_ much" hes setting the time on the car to send them to Milos place. "Mr. Block gave me a choice, either you three got killed. Or i did." and he smiles, its painful, fake, and he has to lift his sunglasses to wipe away his tears, he's not enjoying this. "So, you guy's are gonna stay with Milo now. Love you." he kisses Felixs forehead and hugs the other too before pulling out of the car-

And pressing the button to send them into the timestream.


	3. Sleeping

Dakota was up late. he was sitting at his desk with his computer open, he hadn't brought them all to the future yet, needed timejuice- and to explain to Cavendish why he was taking three kids away from their century, plus he was trying to wait another month, even though it'd been two already. He was making sure no one would go after them. He was currently researching how to actually, _take care_ of kids.

He was a little annoyed at all the 'punishments' parents would come up with, so he just ignored them and blocked the websites, he wasn't getting much luck on how to take care of five year olds, but he _did_ find news on the old kindergarten. Reading over that was- weird. Parts of it seemed deleted, like they shouldn't be there, the pictures were blurry.

Did this have to do with Kidds loops? Probably. He's not gonna pry. He keeps looking, some said to spoil them, or just feed them, or teach them that you were the boss. And he was slowly giving up completely. Maybe he can figure it out himself, how hard could it be? A few of the articles just said to give them affection and love, and he decided that- yea, that was where he was stopping.

He looked at the time and sighed, was it _really_ almost four in the morning? How does this stuff happen?? He closed his laptop and looked down at the kids. Ted and Felix were right next to eachother, any closer and they would've been cuddling. Kidd was curled up and hogging the blanket on the mattress, it was a little cute to look at, actually.

He put his head down on the desk and hummed to make sure none of them were awake.. they weren't, good. And out he goes, sitting right as his desk in a position he can shoot up to help one of them if needed- it'd probably be Kidd, he had alot of nightmares.


	4. You messed it all up.

Nugget was. Confused. Things were changing. It was. Weird. Some fucking- weird, _idiot_ guy showed up and just started changing things. He fucked up the loops, _he fucked up the loops._ You can't just- _do that._ Some idiot time traveller who thought he could do _anything he wanted_ , who thought he was better than everybody else.

Nugget tried to sabotage him, placing traps, trying to get the other teachers or one of the other kids to kill him but he seemed fucking invincible. Even on the loops where Nugget successfully killed Kidd, the dude just- reacted with nothing. No shock, no anything. He just stared and ran a hand over his face in- exasperation. No freaking out, no anything.

It was disgusting.

"Who do you think you are- messing things up for Nugget and everybody else!" he finally shouted. Kidd and the man both turned to look at him, and the man slowly moved to put an arm in front of Kidd, a wary expression on his face. "What do you mean?" His voice was monotone, he wasn't even scared of Nugget, he was scared for Kidd.

"You- You messed up the loops! Nugget was _enjoying those_ \- Nugget never got to do what he was supposed to, the- the monstermon cards- You fucked those up! You fucked those up for Nugget and now everything is _ruined_ do you understand that?!" Nugget reached behind him. He had snuck something from the old principals office- never used it though.

"Nugget, calm down, i'm sure i can explain this all if you just give me a minute" "NO!! You ruined _EVERYTHING_ , things were supposed to keep looping, Nugget was supposed to kill everybody except him and Kidd, Nugget was supposed to rule, Kidd and Nugget were going to be leaders!"

Nuggets voice was breaking, a small laugh slipping through every now and then. "And now, you've ruined everything, you're going to take Kidd from Nugget, you're going to destroy our lives, you think you're helping but the rest of us are going to die, _you're killing us and you don't even care_ \- Nugget cares though, Nugget is going to make sure it never happens!!"

He raised the gun suddenly, and shot.

Dakota was probably lucky that time travellers are required to. 1. Wear a bullet proof vest. and 2. Carry a gun on them. Even if Kidd was freaking out and now there was somebody bleeding on the floor and he had to restart the day again.


	5. I'll fix it

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ \- Dakota wasn't. He- This wasn't supposed to happen, he fixed things, he was just on a walk with them. Ted was screaming and Dakota immediately moved to grab him and hold him close and cover his eyes. The stupid truck had hit the other two kids, and Dakota was able to tell way too quickly.

"Calm down, breathe, listen to me-" Ted was still freaking out, panic attack probably, and Dakota got down on his knees, grabbing Ted's shoulders and trying to catch his attention with a snap.

Ted stared at him, hyperventilating, his eyes searching Dakotas face for any sign of him knowing what to do.

Dakota did, of course he did, he always did. "Listen to me, Theo, everything is gonna be fine, breathe, just breathe, we're gonna go back to the timecar and fix this do you understand? Deep breaths" He inhaled and exhaled slowly in order to show him. Ted tried but- it resulting in gasps and sobs growing louder. Dakota didn't blame him for a second, he just saw his siblings die.

Dakotas concentration was broken by the sound of somebody groaning in pain. Ted recognized it before he did, yelling out his twins name. Dakota turned around quickly. Felix was sitting up, he seemed- in shock, wasn't freaking out too much yet. and He's running away from Ted, Dakota drops next to Felix quickly and scoops him up as fast as he can move.

He ignores the scream of pain triggered by Dakota lifting him so fast, and he ignores Felix angrily wanting to be put down, that didn't matter. Dakota is scanning him. Broken leg probably, his head was bleeding- probably from hitting the ground, he ran a hand over Felix's front, watching for reactions and feeling for the ribs.

Yea- something was broken there, judging by Felix's whimper when Dakota pushed down slightly on a spot that felt different from others. "Okay, Felix, calm down, i'm gonna get this fixed, alright? I'll-" wait, Kidd was still- shit. He couldn't just leave the boys alone. He looked up at Kidd, who- Ted was trying to get to wake up, prodding at him and whimpering his name.

and Kidd gasped awake- Dakota felt something in him spark with hope, he'd never saved someone from dying without having to go back in time before. Kidd was freaking out- it's like he didn't even notice the fact he couldn't move one shoulder and his other arm had the bone sticking out of it.


	6. It's okay, kid

"its okay, it's gonna be okay" Hes reassuring himself, Dakota had one hand over his chest, he couldn't time travel anymore, he had to steal Brick and Savannah's limousine, Cavendish was gonna kill him, he was hyperventilating, couldn't think, trying to block out the image of blood and soot on his hands and tracksuit.

He didn't see it, why didn't he see it. Stupid murphy's law, he _knows_ Milo can't help it, but a plane crashing? Dakota hadn't gotten the kids away fast enough. He was slowly taking steps away from the wreckage, a sob forcing its way out of his throat.

"Uncle Dakota?" Milos voice sounded- broken. Dakota looked over to see Milo, his skin ghostly white, a look in his eyes that- if there were ever stars in his eyes, they were long gone now. Dakota choked for a second before forcing words out. "It's okay, kid, i'll- ill fix it." 

"...you can't time travel" Milo whispered, he knew the kids had been killed, he could see Ted's arm in the wreckage and Felix was under it all and his pants and shirt were ripped and Kidd would've been right next to them and- Milo found himself falling before he knew what happened, Dakota catching him quickly and holding him close.

"not your fault kid, i'll figure it out, i always do." he sighed, hoping he sounded somewhat sure of himself. Milo wasn't responding or reacting, he was staring blankly at the wreckage. it _was_ his fault- he killed all those people, he killed his cousins, he- he felt like throwing up.

"Dakota" his voice sounded shattered, and when he tuned back in, he could hear Dakota crying, he'd never heard Dakota cry before, Dakota hadn't heard himself cry in awhile either. Not since Cavendishs first death.


	7. You killed him

"Don't do this, just- calm down okay?" He put a hand out carefully toward the kid. The blonde stared him down, still pointing the gun at him, shaking like a twig "You let them die." His voice was no longer the high-pitched joking tone he tended to have, his silver eyes stared at Dakotas with pure hatred in them.

"You knew he couldn't loop anymore, and _you let them die. over, and over._ " His voice broke for a second, but he shook his head and fixed it quickly. "You play god, you keep fixing it, not via loops but via a disgusting timecar that doesn't exist yet. And you just let them die and you don't even care."

"Kid, listen to me, i do care- ive seen people close to me die to much to keep reacting badly- im, numb now, do you understand? I physically cant." "You SHOULD, theyre you're kids! Nug- I- I can't believe you!" he took a step closer to Dakota.

"Nick, right? Look, just, take a deep breath, we can talk about this" Dakota put a hand out as an offer, forcing a little smile. he's trying to act like he's not afraid, he didn't wear his vest today. "No, we can't. They deserve better than you. I'll bring them to when Milo is an adult-" "kid you can't do that, that's breaking to timestream"

"You just stole a bunch of kids from the past to bring them to a year a hundred years from now!" "That's different" "How?!" He readjusted the gun, pointing it in the general chest area, and Dakota just sighed and slowly took a step forward "Listen, i'll explain everything, just- put the gun down, i can't talk when you're pointing that at me"

"Dont come near me- DONT COME NEAR ME!!!" He moved his finger over the trigger, he wasn't scared for a second, for a six year old- it was... weird.

"Nicholas-" "Nugget." "Nugget, just talk to me, i'm here for all of you kids, i'm going to protect you all-" "no. Stay away from me and Lily and Billy and-" "No. You're six, you don't understand what i'm trying to do-"

"Just because im a kid doesn't mean im stupid, mister." "i know- sorry, look, just talk, please?" Dakota took another step without thinking.

He felt pain blossoming in his chest and his head hitting the ground before his head processed the sound of the gunshot. He stared up at the kid, shaking, smoke coming from the gun.

Dakota just smiled and leaned his head back.

"One helluva brave kid" he wheezed after a second, laughing. Nugget was confused, why was he still smiling, why was he _complimenting_ him?? He backed up a bit.

Dakota glanced up again and stared at Nugget with a soft, caring look in his eyes, behind the mask of pain on his face. "Take c-care of my kids, alright? Y-... You owe me" he laughed again, and Nugget just stared as the mans head fell back again and his breathing came to a shuttering stop.

Nugget would never get used to watching people die. Especially not by his hand.

The kids heard it from outside, and Ted was the first to look up and start to freak out, Felix was the first out of the car, and Kidd was quick behind him, dragging Ted with him. They burst into the school as quickly as they could, and were greeted by a horrible scene

Dakota on the ground, blood pooling under her, his tracksuit stained and sunglasses tilted, his eyes closed, he wasn't breathing, it was obvious from afar. Nugget was standing infront of him, holding a smoking gun, shaking like a twig.

Felix didn't hesitate, he launched himself at Nugget faster than either of the other two kids could process everything that had happened. Felix had his hands around Nuggets throat and had kicked the gun away, a rage in his eyes that hadn't been there for a good year now. "You killed him- you killed him, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM _WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?_ " he screamed, shaking Nugget slightly.

Kidd followed behind Felix, staring at them for a second and just, being ready to back Felix up, he didn't want to hurt anyone if he didn't have too, even if everything in him was _screaming_ at him to attack and kill Nugget in every possible way.

Ted had stayed at the door, staring at the body. He took a few shaky steps forward before running over, dropping his knees next to his Dad and weakly shaking at him- he wanted to ignore the obvious. "Dad? Dad- dad please wake up, dad" he whimpered, grabbing onto the fabric of his tracksuit and searching his face for any sign of life. He couldn't lose Dakota like this, not so soon.

Felix was still choking Nugget, watching his lips starting to turn purple, Felixs knuckles were white before Nugget was able to successfully kick him off. The huxley was back on his feet in record timing, grabbing Nuggets arm and bending it backwards at the same moment that Kidd kicked his legs out from under him- going for a good few punches to the face.

The three of them heard the second gunshot, and Kidd was on the ground. Felix screamed in pure anger, tearing the gun from Nuggets grasp and shooting him, again and again and again and again- until the bullets were gone. He stared at Kidd for a minute as he stumbled back and collapsed to his knees. He lost his family. he lost the people that mattered.

He raised a hand to his face, feeling the liquid on his cheek. Weird. Foreign. He could hear crying, so he turned around to look at Ted- it, it wasn't him, he was in denial. Who was crying? Why did his eyes feel heavy? Why couldn't he breathe??

(Sai's writing)

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. There was nothing. And then...  
 ** _You Died!_ **   
_Maybe get that gun off of Nugget quicker, huh?_  
 **RESTART?**   
No. Nonononono. This couldn't be happening. No. It- it couldn't possibly be! Kidd can't be doing this again!  
They were in the car. He knew it was immediately after the gunshot just from looking at the expressions of Felix and Ted. This time... the horror on his face was there for a new reason. Kidd lead the charge this time. His legs moved independent of his mind, his mind was too busy running far far ahead. He was absolutely shaking.  
When he ran into the school he didn't even take a moment to look at the body. No, of course not. He went straight for Nugget. Nugget, who was smiling a smug smile. Nugget, who in that moment, Kidd realized _knew_.   
He grappled the gun out of the blond's hands, kicking it back. With a surge of adrenaline, he lifted the other boy up by his collar. In an expression, much colder than he'd worn in a long, long, time, he slammed Nugget against a wall. There was a crack as the boy's skull met with the concrete surface. Kidd glared into Nugget's eyes, daring him to fight back.  
A voice so cold, so angry, that he'd forgotten he could have it, he practically screamed, _"What the fuck did you do, Nugget?"_  
"So Kidd figured it out?"  
 _"What the **fuck** did you **do** , Nugget?!"_

(Back to mine!!)

Nugget stared Kidd down, glaring right at him, not a moment passing before he just chuckled coldly and shrugged "I did what i had too. Nugget has to keep everybody else safe for later!"

"How is this keeping them safe- you killed him- _YOU KILLED HIM!!-_ " Kidd slammed Nugget against the wall again, gesturing towards Dakota angrily. Ted and Felix were kneeling beside him, Ted was holding onto Felix's wrist carefully, whispering to him, trying to calm him down.

Nugget forced his hands up after a minute to grab the collar of Kidds shirt, pushing him away and turning the tables, slamming Kidd into the wall then throwing him to the ground in a moments notice. You don't challenge a god without preparation. If you remember, Kidd had *never* been able to kill Nugget before.

Nugget turns and grabs the gun, staring at Kidd for a minute, who immediately went to tackle him for it again- Nugget shoots, but not at Kidd.

Felix cries out, falling against Ted and clutching his side. Ted freaks out more, grabbing onto Felix and watching Kidd shove Nugget to the ground, straddling him and punching him until his nose was bloody and Kidds hands were covered in it, Ted couldn't hear what was going on. There was a ringing in his ears.

Felix was dying, Dakota was dead, Kidd was going crazy, Nugget caused this.

Nugget caused this.

Ted felt something inside of him snap, and he left Felix's side to go join Kidd, pushing Kidd back and stomping on Nuggets throat with as much force as he could, a cold uncaring look in his eyes.

"Dont hurt my family, asshole." he whispered, looking at Kidd- he looked. a little terrified.

Kidd hadn't seen Theodore Huxley in a while, wasn't sure he wanted too. He heard a thump, Felix was- oh god. He crawled over, Felix was sobbing in pain, blood staining his shirt and his hands and spreading.

Theodore looked at the gun for a minute. he didn't want his brother to suffer, so he picks it up and walks over...

Theres a bullet in Felixs head and Kidd screams at the sound and sight, looking up at Theodore "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WE COULDVE HELPED HIM WE COULDVE CALLED A HOSPITAL-" He doesn't realized what Theodore is doing until the other Huxley is on the ground too, the gun dropping from his hand and his head a bloody mess. Kidd felt like throwing up.

_**RESTART** _


	8. Let me save them

"Take a deep breath, Dakota" "Those kids- Cav those- you have to let me- please- Please?" Dakota grabbed at the front of Cavendishs shirt, searching his expression for permission. Cavendish had- never really seen Dakota freaking out so badly, especially not just at a question. He'd asked why Dakota was so determined to help out a kindergarten- that according to the bureau was meant to get destroyed today.

They'd been sent to fix the weird loops around the school, first job since the pistachio stuff... "Dakota, why is this so important to you?" Cav kept his hands on Dakotas shoulders, lightly squeezing them to help him calm down.

"You haven't seen it. That poor kid, the one in the striped blue shirt- they're the reason of the loops, it's not their fault- they, god, they've been through so much-" Dakota buried his face in Cavs chest, a shuttering sigh leaving him, he'd followed Kidd around for awhile, watching all those deaths, there were so many, and they're all just _kids_

Cavendish moved a hand up to run it over Dakotas hair "Deep breaths, if you're so deadset on this, of _course_ i'll help you, i'll keep the bureau distracted or anything else you need" He sighed, and Dakota made a noise that sounded inbetween a sob and a wheeze in relief

"Okay, just... let me explain what i plan to do."


	9. Cav

Cavendish getting home to see the kids on the mattress and Dakota passed out as his desk was... not uncommon. He just tended to snicker and go to cover the kids and his lover with a blanket. Why wouldn't he? They seemed cold and their heater was still broken.

After an hour or so, getting all his nighttime stuff done, tea, food, whatever-

He readjusted the kids so they were closer together on one side of the mattress, and picked up Dakota, putting him down on the bed with them. Dakota always tended to wrap an arm around the three of them, and Ted would cling onto him like a lifeline.

It was endearing really, how close they were after only a few months. He hummed a bit and kissed all four of their temples, he loves the kids as much as Dakota does, he just has quieter ways of showing it. And Cav has gone over to lay on the couch and read until he joins them in sleepland.


	10. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fnfjdsg Angy Cav is fun to write

Dakota and Cavendish had gotten home from an assignment and were figuring stuff out with Block, their new boss. They took care of alien trash now apparently. They disappeared again- and when they got back, Cavendish was angry and Dakota was obviously trying to calm him down.

"Just because no one but you saw the abduction, doesn't mean it didn't happen" "You didn't even defend me!" Cavendish slammed the door and turned on his lover, glaring at him "You told our boss that i was _lying_ to him! You didn't believe me!" "Cavendish, you have to know that some of the things you say are a little bit far-fetched-" 

"No!! I never lie, you know i never lie! why would i lie about that!" Dakota flinched at the accusing tone, and steadied his voice after a moment of effort "Balthazar, we were both in a hot drivers lot, and hungry, and it could've been you seeing things, can you just go with that idea for now? We can figure this out later-"

"Later when?! After we've been fired from this job too? After we get stuck in a different century where we don't even get to have our kids around? After we get thrown to the streets because neither of us can keep our shit together long enough to keep any kind of paying job?!" Cavendish jabbed a finger into Dakotas chest

Dakota instinctively backed away, he's thankful he's wearing his sunglasses because he's terrified. "Cav-" "I'm going to find this ship, i'm going to _save_ the person that got abducted, and you're either with me, or you aren't" "Cavendish please this isn't fair- you know I can't just- Cav-"

"No Dakota, I don't know anything about you, i recently found out that you broke way too many rules trying to protect me for _no. reason._ and now you think I'm going to believe _anything_ you say?" Dakota stared, trying to search for words, he couldn't find any.

"You lied to me, you didn't believe me, you deceive me and tell me you'll fix everything, when you've always been a useless, rule breaking partner, that never *ever* listened to me" Dakota flinched again, raising his hands slowly in an attempt to forfeit, he didn't want to fight. Not while the kids were home

"Cavendish..." "Don't talk to me. I'm going to go save the person who got abducted" Dakota grabbed onto his arm when Cavendish turned- which resulted in Vinnie getting a hard slap that forced him to let go, watching Cavendish leave and slam the door. Dakota just stared at the door in a stunned silence.

And then he turned to look at the kids, putting on a shaky smile "Does, anybody want to go get food?" He eats to drown out emotions, might as well bring them along.


	11. Just a walk

When Dakota got home with the kids, the three of them cheered up enough to go to sleep, he went through the usual nighttime routine silently, getting them in bed and tucking them in and going to do work at his desk until they fell asleep.

When he was sure the last of them was asleep, he let himself break, closing his computer and pushing the papers aside, putting his head in his hands and crying openly, trying to be quiet about it but still. He wanted to fix this obviously, but how could he?

The answer was that he couldn't. He should've believed Cavendish, he should've done something- He's standing up slowly, he needs to punch something. He's angry, and upset and-

Theres a hole in the wall and all three kids have shot awake.

Teds voice is first. "Dad, is- are you okay?" quiet, worried. Felix's next "...Are you gonna hurt us?" Kidd doesn't speak. He's the only one who understands that Dakota probably went back a thousand different times just to get Cavendish to stay, and nothing worked.

Dakota yanks his fist out of the wall and stares at the dust on his hand for a second, before turning to look at his kids.

He tries to put on a smile, he wants to reassure them, but its fake, and breaking, and his sunglasses are on the desk and he's so obviously crying that it's stupid to even try to pretend. "Im sorry." he sighs after a minute, before grabbing one his tracksuits, shoving it on, starting to go towards the door.

Ted has gotten out of bed and grabbed onto Dakotas leg "Where are you going?" "just for a walk"

"Dont leave us too-" Felixs voice breaks, and Kidd just stands up and holds onto Dakotas jacket, staring up at him. "please don't leave"

"Im not- just, going for a walk, okay? Calm down" He moves the kids away carefully, and goes over to the door, and he's gone before they can protest.

Ted stared at the door. and Felix just slowly moved to sit back on the bed, his little body shaking with fear. Kidd just sighs and looks at them both. "He'll come back"


	12. Murderer

Milo stared at the destruction, stupid fucking car accidents, happened all the time when he was walking. He was a little disoriented, head pounding and ears ringing from all the noise, and the sirens. He was a ghostly white, staring at one of the people who'd been caught in the crash, had been on the outside.

He'd put an arm out to protect two of his kids, caught right in the middle of the crash. Dakota was messed up bad, green blood on his body and his chest caved in and- the two kids were dead, gone, completely. Ted was all bruised and scratched and there was glass in his head and he looked horrified and Penny was starting to get lifted out by paramedics but she was dead and her neck was ripped and wires were sticking out-

Monty had been in one of the cars, him and his moms. One of them had gotten out of the car and was freaking out while Monty and the other woman were pulled from the car. Monty would be fine, though he'd wake up to find that one of his moms was dead. Felix and Kidd had been walking with their family, a bit behind. Felix was staring at Teds body with a numb look on his face, gripping Kidds hand tight enough that his knuckles were white.

Kidd was staring directly at Milo, a quiet anger on his expression. Milo couldn't move, he kept looking over everything, his hands slowly slipped off his backpack straps as he tried to take a step forward, only ending up wih him falling to his knees, a hand over his mouth, a sob leaving his throat.

Of course this happened, of course, he was happy, he was getting better emotionally, of course something like this happened, he- he couldn't breathe right, and he could hear people yelling at him, felt a shock blanket on his shoulders. When Felix and Kidd tried to come over, he broke into a run, as fast as he could. He doesn't know where he's going

He can't look at anyone ever again, he needed to leave, forever. He was a murderer.


	13. Nobody died

Okay, okay no need to pain, this kind of stuff happened all the time. His boyfriends house was on fire, it's okay. Milo was running through the flames, ushering his parents out as fast as he could, reassuring them that he'd get their son, he could do it just fine. His sweatervest was on fire, but that was fine, he pulls a flame retardant blanket from his bag and wraps it around himself, screaming Ron's name.

He heard someone calling back to him, upstairs, he's running up the stairs and forcing doors open, stupid metal being melted, keep going keep going, he's got Ron's room open, and he sees his lover kind of, trapped, he was hiding in the closet probably, and something must've fell on him, of course.

Smoke was filling this room because the door had been closed, and Milo simply squinted and kept going, lifting the closet doors off his lover and picking him up without hesitation, wrapping the blanket around him and smiling, he's trying to be reassuring. Ron just gives him a little thumbs up and pulls the blanket up to cover his face.

and Milo was running to get out, it wouldn't take long if he remembered the way- but the second he tried to get down the stairs, part of the roof caved in, yum, great okay. Window, he turns around to go search the bedrooms for a large enough window, he could feel himself starting to choke, smoke filling his lungs.

"Milo- milo, pa-parents bedroom" Ron lightly pawed at Milos chest to get his attention, and Milo immediately followed that order, darting into his parents bedroom and putting him on the bed, trying to force the window open... yea that wasn't gonna work- he takes a large rock from his backpack, steps back

The window crashes and shatters, and Milo is grabbing Ron again, shoving him towards the window "is there anyone else in here?" "don-dont th-think so-" Ron was coughing, bad, he needed fresh air, he'd be fine. Milo kept reassuring himself of that as he pushed Ron out the window, waiting till he landed and gave a thumbs up before following

Nobody died this time. Milo laid on the grass, staring at the burning building, he'd been pulled a bit away from it so he wouldn't be hurt, but he wasn't really fully conscious, couldn't breathe properly. Nobody died, that's what was important, he saved everyone this time.

This time.


	14. Not this one

Dammit, how do things like this keep happening. Dakota watched from afar as Milo's law took somebodys life. Some kid in a red jacket that was running toward the other boy. Atleast it wasn't his kids this time, or somebody important to anyone. But- that was quickly proven wrong. The driver got out of their car to worry about the kid, and it got Milos attention- a drunk driver.

Milo stared at the body for a minute, and he was running over to it, Dakota stared in silence as Milo checked over the boy, shaking his shoulders a few times- Dakota could hear Milo yelling a name. 'Ron'. Shit, this kid _was_ important to somebody, okay, maybe he'll fix it, he didn't like doing that for people he didn't know but he was important to Milo...

Meanwhile, Milo was shaking his lovers shoulders desperately, he wasn't crying yet, he couldn't believe it, his brain didn't want too, he'd wake up, he'd wake up, it was just a prank, he was just acting dead to scare people. "Ron? Ron plea-please this isn't funny- Ron, love, please-" it was just an act, even if Milo couldn't feel his pulse. 

It was a joke, it was a _joke_ it had to be a joke

Ron wouldnt- he- he _couldnt_ \- Milo could believe Kidd dying, or Ted, or Ozzy or Cav but not Ron, not him, anybody but him, Milo couldn't have this one back, Ron was fragile, one time, no re-dos, nobody else cared enough.


	15. Deja vu

Milo didn't know why this felt familiar, walking to greet his lover, seeing him waving excitedly. It- it clicked when Kidd came out of nowhere, yanking Ron back so he didn't cross the road early, and a car went by going at speeds that it certainly shouldn't be. Milo felt his heart stop for a second, and his mind shoved the image of Ron getting hit by it into his head.

Over and over and over and over- Milo was on the ground before he knew what was happening, his heart was racing, and he was hyperventilating, kneeled over, hands pressed to the ground, he couldn't breathe. He vaguely recognized that his boyfriends had ran over, Kidd softly whispering to him, trying to reassure him that everything was okay- Rons hand was going through his hair and down his back

They were safe, everyone was safe, it was okay, why was he freaking out? Milo reached out for somebody, and he felt a hand grab his, he could tell the difference immediately. While Kidds hands were rougher- more experienced, like he'd been through hell ~~he had~~ , Ron's were softer to the touch, it was Ron, of course it was. 

Milo leaned into the boy, pressing his head into Rons chest to listen to his heartbeat, it was okay, he was okay. He had to calm down. He reached out again until he knew he'd wrapped an arm around Kidd, pulling him into the hold. 

They were safe, all three of them, even if they were on the sidewalk where everyone could see them, that didn't matter to Milo, they were safe, and he could hear Ron asking Kidd what had happened, and everything would be fine.

A watery laugh slipped from him after a moment, and he smiled up at the two of them "do- do you guys still wanna go to the park?" Ron brightened almost immediately to match his partner, and he was pulling them both to their feet before they could argue, letting Milo lean against him ~~Milo kept a tight grip on Kidds hand~~ "Hell yeah"


	16. Just a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is gay,,

_Just a friend_

That was always fine with Ron, he didn't have to be anybody else, as long as he made people happy, that was his goal, from childhood to when he was a teenager. Of course going into the middle school to see someone alot like him was interesting of course- and he was wearing a red sweatervest. Double thumbs up in Ron's book.

He turned out to be super sweet- of course he did, he was excitable, happy. Of course that bad luck streak followed him, he didn't really get the whole _Murphy's law_ thing, it was just bad karma. Though he wasn't sure where he would've gotten it from. 

The second thing he learnt about the kid, was how optimistic he was despite it all, it was endearing. He could watch a building come down and in full confidence run right up to it and start rescuing people, not a single hesitant or scared bone in his body. He was brave, one of the bravest people Ron had ever seen.

The third thing he learnt was how affectionate he was. The excessive hugs and cheek kisses to his friends. Ron wondered for a while if he was dating all of his friends- though that turned out to not be the case. Weird in his opinion, if you had the opportunity, why wouldn't you?

The fourth thing was the boys love for the color pink. He started jumping up and down and examining Rons hoodie when his red one's color dulled to a lighter pink, how that happened? Simple, white paint. Hanging out with this boy led to some weird results. He kept adjusting the hem and playing with the hood. It was cute, a little bit. Ron couldn't help but feel the quiet familiar pang his chest.

The fifth thing was how quickly he could break down. Ron watched the boy shatter when he witnessed a house catch on fire, emergency people came, but- two kids died, and the mother was injured. The father wasn't home, but that didn't matter to this boy. What mattered was that he had killed people. Ron watched Milo fall to the ground and break down crying- he couldn't console him. He wasn't sure he wanted too.

The sixth thing was the death count. Over a hundred people, he regretted every single one, and they were all on accident. It made Ron more wary, and- the boy didn't blame his friend for a second, letting Ron keep his distance. 

The seventh thing was how emotionally well-adjusted he was. Ron learnt this via something bad happening to one of his parents, he had gone crying to the first person he could think of besides Ozzy. The boy had held him close and soothed him and kissed his head until he fell asleep.

The eighth was how much he adored fire trucks and a weird sci-fi show that he was somehow _on_ , at one point. He sat with Kidd while Milo went on and on about the fire engines and Doctor Zone, and Ron felt the pang in his chest again, the quiet tug that he wanted to ignore.

The ninth was that Milo was dating somebody. He saw Milo and Kidd flirting and being all romantic, and he felt something inside him break again, it always happened, he wasn't sure why. Maybe _he_ was the unlucky one. 

However, the tenth was that Milo loved him. Milo let a petname slip, called him 'el cariño', probably trying to fluster him. Milo didn't even realize he did it, or how weird it was. When Ron stared at him in disbelief, Milo only laughed and asked if he was wrong. Milo had thought they'd been dating for months.

Ron kissed him


	17. Alone

Of course. Bradley had found a friend in Felix, someone else who understood what it was like, to be pushed aside by everyone, pressured, ignored even though they shouldn'tve been. Feared for no reason. It only took a talk with Milo that he overheard to find out about Dakota.

Bradley had, felt a quiet tug of betrayal in his head. Of course. The one person who understood his struggles got a fix-it. Got a new family, people who cared about him. _Friends_ who cared about him. Bradley stopped talking to Felix, didn't even try.

He turned away when his friend came up to him, walked away on purpose, even if it made his heart ache. Felix had others, it didn't matter. _He_ didn't matter anymore. He was a backup, thats all he ever was. 

Sitting on the bleachers, watching Dakotas family trying to figure something out with Milos family, Felix and Ted were talking, and Milo was jumping around, obviously introducing the kid in blue to Melissa and Zack.

Of course. Nobody even noticed him. He could so easily fade into the background, be forgotten about. He didn't matter to anyone, wasn't really important afterall. He doesn't notice his hand going up to scratch under his sleeve, turning his head to look away from the commotion and instead stare off into coyote woods


	18. We'll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh kinderswitch and swap au time...

The time traveller sighed, running a quick hand over his face, of course this had to happen, his partner was distracted too, pacing around and going on and on about the 'loops' this timeline had. Of course _he_ was sent to investigate it, literally anyone else could've been, but him and his idiots were chosen.

"Melissa. calm down" "Calm down? Milo those are a bunch of kids getting hurt! I won't stand for it!!" Zack nodded quickly in agreement, crossing his arms. Milo sighed a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose "I know, but we have to go into this with a plan, we can't just rush in and grab the kids" Zack snickered, and Milo shot a glare at him

"What! We technically could, we're time travellers!" "oh my god." Milo ran a hand down his face, stifling a little laugh at his longtime friend. Melissa just rolled her eyes and started trying to think "Well, first of all, Milo, that green kid? the sweet one?" "Carla." "She can get us in, and our time travelling device, we just have to avoid the android" "Im nine hundred percent sure you shouldn't call Penny that."

Melissa just scoffed and Zack sighed, deciding to help out his girlfriend "What about the blondie, i'm sure Cindy would help us get in if we got on her and Kidd's good side- of course Kidd wouldn't want us breaking any rules though, but we can get Stevie to help us with that. Also- Liss, you might wanna avoid Nugget, he seems to be a bit of..." "a flirt? I know, i'm twenty three, i'm not gonna get stabbed by a baby"

Milo hummed, snickering "If you do, just spray him, you _have_ pepper spray" "I suppose." Zack groaned in annoyance, running his hands through his hair "Guys, we can *literally* sneak past the hall monitors no problem, we need to worry about the teachers." "We can get Agnes to help us get in, everyone trusts the janitor" Milo shrugs a bit.

Melissa pauses, then sighs "Question, but how the _hell_ do we get Mr Drugs and Mr Boneless Huxleys out of the kindergarten _with_ Mr Doesn't Break Rules, this seems like it's gonna be difficult" Milo shrugged, before smiling "We always figure something out, it's why we're part of B.O.T.T"


	19. I didn't care sooner.

They were in the car. Ted and Felix had him laying across their laps. Dakota hadn't, gotten the full story, but it was clear to see when the two of them had run into the house only to practically tackle someone whos arm was bleeding. He didn't think people _did_ that in this generation, nothing was really recorded, but in the future, things are covered up alot.

"Is he doing okay?" Dakota asked carefully, not wanting to set anybody off yelling or crying. He was driving normally, going in the timestream while somebody is bleeding can result in a quicker death. Not a good idea. Ted just gave a affirming hum, and Felix nodded carefully in agreement.

Dakota had- never really seen Felix being so careful. He had wrapped the arm himself with his sleeve, cut it off faster than Dakota could even speak. Dakota hadn't been sure how important this- Bradley was, but now he could, judging by the way Felix's eyes were watering and the fact the Huxley in blue was just running a hand through Bradleys hair,mumbling things to himself about how everything was gonna be alright this time.

"He's gonna be fine, Felix, you should've told me sooner" "I didn't _care_ sooner, Dad" Dakota flinched, ok, that was a fuck up, oops. Felix's voice was shaking, and Ted just sighed, as if he'd heard this conversation before. "I didn't- i couldn't- i was just, he was gone and i- it was my fault. I should've been there for him, we were friends, and I just, blocked him out because i was happier"

Felix's voice broke, and Dakota was kind of shocked to hear a choked sob slip from his son, he- never had seen Felix cry before. "I told myself i d-didn't need any friends, I had a good family now right-!" a watery laugh, and he shook his head "I killed him, i should've texted more or called him or offered to _be there_ but i didn't" Felix was, full on crying.

Ted reached a hand over to softly hold Felix's, Felix squeezed it tightly, he couldn't stop crying, it felt unnatural.

He was awake. Felix couldn't process anything but that, the nurses had said he was awake and he was put down as his family member thanks to Dr D understanding his need to see his friend and _he was awake._ \- 

Felix had practically run into the room when he was told which one it was, not caring for rules right now, he only had one thought on his mind and when he entered the room and saw Bradley sitting up in bed, staring quietly at his arm- and Felix froze. He, hadn't known there were so _many_ , and it was more obvious seeing him in the hospital gown.

The nurse came up behind him. "Nicholson, you have a visitor." 

Bradley looked up, locking eyes with Felix and immediately moving the blanket to cover up to his shoulders. "Oh. Hey." Felix could hear the emptiness in his tone, knew he'd stopped his friend from the only out he had, but for the first time in years, he couldnt care less what someone else wanted, seeing Bradley alive and moving for the first time in _months_ , hearing his voice besides the stupid recorded clip at the funeral

"Doodle, you idiot-" Bradley flinched, and Felix softened his voice quickly, moving closer to him and sitting on the edge of the bed "You had me worried, i thought you weren't going to wake up" he didn't, once. Felix didn't know that time, he'd heard Milos broken voice-

He shook his head to get the thoughts out. Bradley shrugged a bit "It would've been better if i didn't, i drag everyone down, Fe" He looked away from his friend, and Felix made his hands into fists, deep breath, no need to get worked up, it's hard to deal with emotions, but he's not going to just sit here and let Bradley-

"You make me happy. I trust you. I care about you. You were my first friend, and i'll be fucking _damned_ if i lose my first friend." "That's selfish" "I'm Felix." "Fair" Bradley stifled a little chuckle, and then he felt a hand on his, pulling the blanket down. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bradley shrugged, and Felix frowned "You thought i wouldn't care?" "How'd you guess" 

The dakota just squeezed Bradleys hand, sighing and pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his other arm on them. "Doodle, you're important to me. I- i'm not supposed to tell you this, dad would kill me, but- we came back. I'm from a few months in the future and-" he stopped, Bradley was staring at him in disbelief

"You know i hate time travel, and you came back to save me from my fate??" His voice was angry, and Felix gave a guilty smile. Bradley stared at him, a lot of emotions were going through him, and Felix could see them.

"Don't be mad?" Bradley choked out a laugh, pulling his hand away "Felix you-" "Bradley, you idiot- I wasn't just going to let my best friend _die!_ " that was a shout, frustrated, and Bradley immediately recoiled, fear entering his expression.

Felix stared, regret filling him instantly "I- I just- You-" "I'm your best friend?" Bradley was focusing on the one thing he could emotionally take. Felix just slowly nodded, and the boy laughed weakly, smiling lightly "Im your best friend"

A quiet wave of relief, and Felix nodded again, softly grabbing Bradleys hand and squeezing it again, running his thumb over the back of it. "Of course you are you idiot, I love you" Bradley laughed a little, leaning forward until his forehead bumped against Felixs shoulder. and he stayed there. just softly laughing and holding back the want to cry with joy.


	20. You don't get too.

Felix showing up in his house was- unexpected, and Bradley quietly hid the pills behind him, Felix had an almost empty expression on his face, and he simply went over and held out his hand "You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to do this to Milo or Ted. Give them to me."

Bradley stared at him, he used time travel again. He narrowed his eyes. "its my choice-" "No. it isn't. You're happier now, a lab assistant, someones boyfriend, isn't that good enough for you?" Bradley slipped the pills into Felixs hand, and he pocketed them, sitting down next to his friend

"Of course it's good enough for me- i just.. its hard, Fe" "That sucks, wanna know what's also hard? Watching your lover die over and over and having to fix it. Now i know how dad feels." Bradley winced at the bluntness, and Felix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think fate wants you dead more then you want yourself dead. I don't blame you, it's, normally it's stupid shit. car accidents, murphy's law. I just, i keep watching you die and i'm starting to go numb to it and i- can't keep watching it because one day i'm not gonna care and i won't come back and i don't want it to get to that so _please_ be more careful."

He stared at Felix, blinking quietly before looking away- and Felix pulled Bradley onto his lap, turning the boy so they were facing eachother. He cupped Bradleys cheek in a hand and stared at him. "I can't lose you. You're the most important thing in my life" "Besides Ted" "Besides Teddy, but that doesn't matter right now, just let me speak." Bradley opened his mouth to say okay, getting an eyebrow raise from his boyfriend.

and he closed it.

"You're the most important thing in my life, I know you're having trouble with your mental stuff, me and Milo have both noticed the longer sleeves recently and the- you haven't been eating lunch and i'd be willing to think you haven't had much besides like, water and fruit for the past month. You're hurting, and you're trying to take care of it alone. The best thing i've learnt from dad is that you can't hold it all in."

"i don't have anybody to talk too-" "Doodle, love." Felix carefully wiped away the tears he could see forming in Bradleys eyes. "I-" "I'm right here. I've got you." Bradley shakily nodded, wrapping his arms around Felix and burying his face in his shoulder. "'m sorry" "It's okay. Just be more careful." Felix relaxed a little, sighing in a quiet relief. He didn't care about the wet feeling on his shoulder, or the fact he felt like he was burning from the contact.

He just was focusing on the quiet joy he got from being able to be there for someone he loved


	21. An autism thing!

"Felix, what's with your dad's obsession with the zoo?" Felix just shrugged at his lovers question, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets. "It's his special interest- whatever that is." Bradley brightened, clapping their hands excitedly "it's an autism thing" "like what Milo has?" "Yes! And me" Bradley grinned nice and big, putting his hands on hips to look even prouder. Felix just stared at him, before softly pressing a palm on Bradley's face and running it up through his hair, looking away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

How'd he get someone so fucking adorable


	22. Is this friendship or love?

Felix couldn't stop staring- on Bradley's good days, he was like another person, the bounce in his step, patting his thighs repeatedly as if he couldn't keep the energy in, the way he kept running his hand through his hair to fix it, his bright brown eyes, his stupid smile that gave him dimples and made his eyes squeeze shut-

Bradley never noticed, at least not really. He would tease Felix and ask why he was stalking him- but never really realized why Felix stared as much as he did. 

Seeing the worried love in his best friends eyes on his bad days is what caught Bradley's attention. The anxious clinginess, the too long hugs, they jumped out. Bradley was confused, why would someone care that much?

He only really thought it was because Felix thought that's how friends were supposed to be.


	23. Get used to it.

"Its not your fault." Dakota sighed slightly, looking at the chaos that was messing up the town, some weird new aliens, led here by negative ions. They were killing people, Dakota and Cav were trying to fix it. Milo was crying and apologizing over and over, he could hardly walk and his friends were nowhere to be found. 

Cavendish was searching for them, evacuating people from town and trying to stabilize the situation. He found Melissa and Zack hiding in one of Perrys secret entrances in the park statue, holding a shaking Ted- thirteen- close. "We couldn't find Felix. Ted said he was nearby but when everything dropped he disappeared" Zack explained, tightening his grip on his friend slightly.

Milo had never felt so horrified- he caused this, it was all his fault, his friends were probably dead and Dakotas kids were gone and- he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't-- Dakota ran a hand over his hair "Milo, Milo, i need you to go with your family, everythings gonna be okay, this isn't your fault." Milo shook his head rapidly, it was his fault

Cavendish had sent the kids ahead, continuing to look for the others, he found Monty hiding with Penny and Karen the cat, and he gave a shaky smile, directing them on where to go. Penny lifted Monty and ran for it, the wheelchair would be too slow.

Milo felt arms wrapping around him and looked up to see Kidd and Melissa. Kidd had found his way here via seeing other people running. Melissa softly combed her hand through his hair and hushed him, and Kidd just held tightly onto him. "We're gonna get out of this Milo, it's gonna be okay."

Cavendish found Felix hiding in an abandoned house, shielding some kid from the aliens, the kid was crying, he was probably the same age as Felix- and- there was an alien starting to rear back and turn its hand into a weapon. Cavendish felt himself moving before he realized, and he'd shoved both of the kids back in the same second the weapon pierced his chest. Felix screamed out in horror and Bradley just stared silently, his heart racing.

Zack was comforting Ted, running a hand through his hair and trying to get him to stop crying. "Felix will come soon, it's okay, just breathe, just breathe." he soothed, holding his friend close and watching Melissa and Kidd doing the same for Milo.

Felix and Bradley were running as fast as they could, Felix's shirt was covered in blood, Cav's- but, he couldn't think about that. Bradley was leading him, yelling out a girls name- and soon, someone crawled out from under a trashcan, staring for a few moments- and then knocking down another trashcan to reveal a kid in red- Ron. "WE HAVE TO GO!!" Felix shouted, Amanda jumped and grabbed Ron's wrist, yanking him and running over to catch up with Felix and Bradley

Dakota was pacing, he couldn't think properly with everything going on, he could get the island Dakotas to help him again, but that'd take too long, and Cavendish wasn't back yet, he was worried about everyone- his kids, Cav, he- he could feel his heart pounding, and almost didn't hear Penny's voice. "D-dad? Monty got hurt"

"Keep going, keep going-" Amanda urged them on, she'd gotten trapped, an alien knocking down debris from a building, trapped her leg, she couldn't move. Felix was tempted to continue, but seeing Ron and Bradley both freak out at the same time- it, wasn't a pretty sight. They were trying to pry it off of her, and she didn't want them too. For good reason, they were starting to get surrounded

Milo sunk into Melissas arms, Kidd had gotten up to help Dakota with something, Milo hadn't quite heard him, his ears were ringing, and he still couldn't breathe right. This was all his fault, Monty, Felix, his sister, everybody, they were going to die because of him, this was all him, Diogee wasn't even around-

Bradley was shoving Amanda and Felix ahead, and Ron was yanking them up onto the ledge, reaching down to grab Bradley- but in the same moment, an aliens arm shot out, grabbing Bradley around the waist and slamming him into the ground- Felix and Amanda screamed, and Ron just stared in horror.

Zack and Ted could hear other people, and Ted stumbled to his feet, whimpering his twins name and breaking into a run towards the voices. Zack followed at a slower speed, grabbing Milos backpack on the way- you never know.

He got slammed into the ground over and over again, and Felix was crying and frozen and Amanda was yanking on his shoulders and trying to get him to move and- Ron was trying to think, come up with something, if Alice or Maddie were here he knows he would've been able too, he always used to be. He- He immediately tried to leap toward the alien, only to get the back of his hoodie grabbed.

Monty had been killed, and Penny was bleeding, Dakota just stared in quiet horror and shock and- removed Monty from Pennys arms, telling Penny to go to Dr Underwood. He- didn't know what to do. Where was Cavendish, or Savannah or Brick, he couldn't do anything...

Zack yanked Ron back onto the ledge "Are you fucking crazy?! We can't lose two people today!" He shouted, and Felix let out a broken laugh when he felt his brother hugging him and holding onto him. "Too late" Ted looked up at his face, holding onto him tighter "Whos blood?" he whispered after a minute, Felix didn't answer. Amanda was backing up to get into the safe haven faster, she couldn't handle this.

Milo heard Rons voice, and let out a weak sob of his name, he couldn't think straight, and Amanda was here now and she was gonna be mad at him and- he, almost didn't react when she kneeled infront of him and asked if he was okay. His eyes were on her leg, bashed up, how was she still walking? He shook his head, pointing, and Melissa sighed. "Hes blaming himself" "Oh."

Ted pulled Felix away from the mess carefully, bringing him into one of the rooms on the ship so he could breathe and calm down, he told Dakota about Cav on the way, Dakotas face was blank, numb. He had been expecting that. He helped Felix stumble and sit on the bed, sitting next to him and squeezing his hand. He couldn't help but cry at seeing his twins tears.

"Don't leave him, we can't have our only two people who can handle shit like this broken, go over there and comfort him and try to forget you saw a death because- you're gonna have to get used to it!" Zack was snapping, pointing at Milo and glaring at Ron, who just slowly nodded before walking over


	24. It's not his choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D Stuff lol!!

"I don't want to do it, you- you know i dont-" He can't talk properly, and the shock-cuffs on his wrists spark and make pain course through his body, a weak sob slipping from Four. He scoffs, a voice that should be comforting, he knows it should, the itching feeling in his head- "Murphy, everytime you pretend like your curse isn't your fault, you get another shock." the boy muttered, glaring at him slightly as he shoved his shoulders, keep him stumbling forward

"Felix i- please- we used to- t-to be friends-" "Our emperor is the only friend any of us _need_ , Murphy." Four turned to try facing Felix, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He was tearing up "Let me talk to Ted, please- please --" He got an _extra_ hard shock for that, and he was on the ground, twitching and choking on his own air. The Murphy Project was _not_ for those outside of Doofenshmirtz's empire to know about.

Though a few kids already did. Melissa was pacing around, watching the cameras that Kidd had set up awhile back. "They can't keep hurting him like this" Zack snapped, running a hand through his hair and making an annoyed noise. Ted just leaned against the wall, messing with the sleeve of his doof-shirt. 

"Felix doesn't want to hurt him." He spoke softly, and a sigh came from a girl nearby "We know, Theodore. But it is suspicious, he watches Milo the most." Ted rose his head, shooting a glare at the resistance leader "Ms Flynn-" "He's not part of the resistance. He has no idea we're watching him. He's not putting on a show for us."


	25. Stressed

He's getting stressed, he doesn't want to be, but the past week has been... eventful, to say the least. Cavendish, Milo, the kids, it was like everything was against him, he was barely sleeping because when he slept something else would happen- he couldn't handle it, sitting at his desk and debating what to do in his head. He was watching the kids play some new ~~old~~ game on the switch. 

Dakota ran a hand back through his hair, the noise was starting to get annoying, but like hell was he gonna snap. He checked his texts, nothing from Cav yet. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed, Cav wanted him to stay with the kids and get rest but- he should've been back by now.

He put his head down on his desk, closing his eyes and deciding to try and get some rest.

He woke up to his phone buzzing. Melissa texted him- and, why were the kids gone? Maybe in their rooms... he checked the text.

[Redhead] Something happened to Milo and Cav

and a deep sigh, of course. He could handle this, he could, it'd be fine.

He came back that time and left Milo with his kids, going on the mission with Cav and keeping him safe ~~rabid dog~~.

Dakota really couldn't keep doing this. He told Cav to be more careful, gave Milo something to help him avoid bad situations, and he went home, and passed right out on the couch.

He didn't expect to wake up to Ted shaking him and crying incomprehensibly. Jump back, Kidd had gotten killed on a walk. Jump back, Monty lost control and went down a hill too fast, car crashed into him. Jump back, Felix got killed trying to protect Ted from a mugger. Jump back, Penny got caught and discovered and sent back to her mom. _Jump back_ , Cavendish. _Jump back_ , Milo. _Jump back jump back jump back_

"Shut UP!" he shouted, glaring at Ted and Felix, he hadn't even realized it, they were just playing, just playing a game, got too loud. Ted stared at him with a bit of fear in his eyes, and Felix instinctively moved in front of him.

Dakota stared for a minute "...Sorry"


	26. You Okay?

Run run run run, FOCUS, Zack had been hanging out with Milo, and things started happening, such as a bird trying to attack Milo, who threw something at said bird, but that something hit a billboard, and now it was falling towards civilians, Milo was running ahead of him, grabbing kids and pulling them away, one person hadn't realized

And he tackled them, pushing them against a wall so the billboard landed behind him, crashing to the ground and _definitely_ breaking something. "Holy crap-" the person muttered, and Zack grinned up at Ted "How ya doing?" "Alive" Ted laughed nervously, and Zack immediately lifted him bridal style "Sorry about that. Milo threw a grappling hook at a bird and it didn't work out"

"...Why?" Zack simply shrugged with a little laugh, looking over at the panting Milo and giving a thumbs up, Milo just smiled as big as he could. Nobody even got hurt this time, meaning it was a success and everyone was okay so Milo didn't need to freak out.


	27. He's fine, Ted

"You're ridiculous" run a hand through his hair, keep him close. Zack watched Ted rearrange himself for the third time in the past thirty minutes. "You don't need to be so anxious" Ted sighed a bit, looking up at Zack with a small annoyed look "He's been gone for hours, Zack" "And he _just_ texted you like ten minutes ago, i told you, he's with Bradley and Milo, he'll be fine."

Ted muttered something, burying his face in his friends stomach and huffing. Zack patted him lightly and started working on carefully braiding the teens hair. "I know, but i'm still worried. Everytime he goes missing it feels like there was another loop." "Theo, dear-" a groan "You know i don't know what loops are." 

"hooowww, you've time travelled!" an annoyed hum, and Ted flicked Zacks cheek, getting him to laugh. "Regardless- besides, he hasn't _gone missing_ , do you want me to text Milo so he sends a picture?" Consideration, and Ted looks up and nods. Zack just playfully rolls his eyes "alright"


	28. I am Dakota!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh swap au stuff!!

Vincent stared at the kids with minor confusion in his bright, multicolored eyes. Yeah he uh. Wasn't expecting to be greeted by some teenagers when he accidentally fell through what was _obviously_ an alternate dimension portal. He just, stared. and eventually one of them spoke, some kid dressed in all blue, his brown eyes narrowing.

"What'd you do with dad?" 

He just, kept staring, before a nervous laugh slipped from him and he rubbed the back of his neck "I dunno who you're talkin' about man, i kinda just fell through there. Cav's probably worried sick already- jeez.." and one of the kids stumbled back, one wearing red.

It was then that he vaguely realized he recognized them. Weren't these Milo's kids? "Wait a minute. Aren't you guys- Ted, did you lose your pack again? We can't keep buyin' ya new ones" "WHAT?!" Felix pulled Ted behind him, glaring darkly at Vincent, and it was around now that Pennys eyes lit up red, defensive of her family. 

Vincent just stared, laughing nervously and taking a step back, putting his hands up "I ain't tryin' to hurt anybody, could ya like, give me a second to process this?" "What did you do to Dakota?!" Monty, angry.

and he froze, blinking in confusion "...I, _am_ Dakota"


	29. Justified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR THIS CHAPTER SPECIFICALLY;  
> Self harm  
> Eating Disorder  
> Character Death  
> Child abuse  
> Misgendering/Deadnaming

Avoid them, that was all Bradley wanted to do, his stupid parents were home for once and he- He had to wear longer stuff at school, put up his hood and put on his asshole smirk and pretend nothing was wrong. Felix and Milo had suspected something was wrong, looking too closely. So he avoided them.

"your grades are slipping. How do you expect to run the company if you can't even keep your shit together, Brianna." A muttered apology, and he looked away, messing with the bottom of his sleeve. "What did you say?" "Sorry-" "Thats not what you said." His wrist was grabbed, yanked. He was on the ground against a wall before he knew what happened, his back hurt.

He spent alot of time in his room and in the bathroom, checking his weight, couldn't be too big, his family would yell at him more. Seventy-two, better, not good enough. He also spent that time in the bathroom cleaning up the blood he left on the ground and in the sink.

"Im sorry, i-i have to go" He cracked a smile at Milo, and she stared at him as he ran off, normally Bradley loved hanging out with her on her girl days, she had to tell Felix that something was going on, it was obvious. Bradley was getting worse, it scared her.

Bradley stared at the bruises on his arms and stomach, he probably had a black eye too, he didn't even do anything wrong this time. He got home a few minutes too late. Of course he did, that was what he did wrong, he was a failure and his parents would never love him- his cat hopped onto the bed next to him, pressing itself against his side. He fell asleep holding onto it, tearstains on his face.

Everytime someone panicked over him when he fell, he felt like laughing. Even when his head hit the ground and his vision was fading in and out and Felix was yelling for someone to get a nurse. No need to worry, this was how he was supposed to be. A failure to everyone around him.

\--

They'd gone to Bradleys house, they wanted to make sure he was okay. When his parents saw them- it sent a shockwave of fear through Ted, but Felix wasn't deterred. "What are you doing to him." Ted grabbed his arm "Fe-" "Why are you hurting him! Parents aren't supposed to hurt their children!" "...Felix? Ted?" The mothers voice was shaky, concerned, and Felix froze, recognizing it in an instant. He forgot- he forgot Bradleys parents were- they-

and the father has gone over to pull them both more inside, Ted immediately screamed out, and Felix took out his phone to text Dakota- but it was taken from him before he could finish typing. "...Peach? What, were you texting your girlfriend? Are you that excited to be going home?" the mother stared at him with a caring- fake- smile. 

Ted was shaking, grabbing onto Felixs hand as quickly as he could. "We dont- we- We don't want to go home" It was like he reversed, like his growth wasn't there anymore. Felix moved to pull Ted closer carefully, he could see Bradley peeking around the corner of the hallway.

"What do you mean you dont _want_ to go home?" The mothers smile fell, a glare. "Don't hurt them!!" Bradley stepped out from where he was hiding, he had his stupid pocket knife in his hand "Don't send them back, they don't _want_ to go, Mother" he's scared, shaking, he feels like he's gonna fall over. Felix and Ted stare at him, the mom is distracted

Ted takes out his own phone.

[Twin in Red] Peach scone   
[Twin in Red] Peach scone   
[Twin in Red] Peach scone   
[Twin in Red] Peach scone 

he texts it over and over and over, taking a picture of where they were, Bradleys house was easily recognizable- he sent it before his phone was grabbed by the dad. The mom had grabbed Bradley, slammed him into the wall and taken the knife from him. "You have no say in this, brat. These two have been missing. You know that." "No! They've been with- they, they're safe, they're happy! Don't take their happiness away from them!"

and Bradley was pushed to the ground, like he was just in the mothers way. Felix stood up, and Ted dragged him back down "Dont, please." he whispered, and Felix just glanced back at him, forcing himself to relax despite the shaking and anger coursing through him. "Dad will be here soon" Ted reassured quietly

"Yes, he will" the father smiled brightly, "I'll be calling Mr and Mrs Huxley right now, they'll be excited to see their Heir all grown up, Theodore however- well... They'll be glad to have you back." his voice dripped with venom, and Ted gulped, holding onto Felix a little tighter. Bradley was unconscious. They just had to pray Dakota would be there soon.

\--

Dakota certainly got there soon, but not soon enough. There was another car. He was out of the timecar before he could even think to maybe rewind by a few minutes. He had dragged Kidd with him incase something happened to him. ~~Dakota couldn't shake the thought that something was off.~~

He opened the door quickly and went in, pulling Kidd behind him. The Huxley parents were already looking over their kids. Ted was scared, silent, holding onto Felixs hand as tightly as he could, they were scolding him for letting his hair grow out, dying it, messing up his perfect face.

They were scolding Felix for growing soft, and Dakota could see Felixs face hardening, and- he yanked away from Ted, and- "You're right, mother, I have grown soft, and so has he. Though i suppose he always _was_ " he glared at Ted for a minute, who flinched away from him. Kidd was staring, and Dakota clenched his fists quietly, one hand sliding to his waistband, hovering over the weapon he kept on him.

"Who are you?" Bradleys mom spoke, and Dakota glanced over at her, putting on his sweetest face "Oh, i'm Dakota! I brought Killian to see Bradley? They're friends!" All four Huxleys looked over at him, relief passing through Ted.

Kidd put on his acting voice too, he had to stay calm "...Why is Bradley on the ground?" he asked, making his voice sound as upset as possible, and the Nicholson father sighed "He passed out again, he's extremely malnourished-" "THATS _BULLSHIT!_ " Ted screamed out.

And he was hit, knocked to the ground by his father, but he didnt stop, Ted was shaking, ignoring his bloody nose "HIS MOM HURT HIM!! HIS MOM _HURT HIM!_ " Dakota stared at Ted, he kind of admired his sons newfound bravery, it always made him happy to see how much they grew. and he cleared his throat "...You know, if i took a picture right now, i could call child services, correct?"

Felix was frozen solid, staring at Kidd and Dakota, he couldn't think straight, half of him wanted to be angry, wanted to yell at them, wanted to go back to being a Huxley like he was always supposed to be- but another part of him was begging to run to Dakota and get in his arms and cry his eyes out. Ted had been hurt, was yelling, Bradley was still unconscious... He couldn't think, his ears were ringing.

"You won't call child services, we're both owners of major corporations, they wouldn't believe you, and we could buy our way out." Bradley's mom was glaring at Dakota, and she crossed her arms. Dakota just gave a shrug "It'd get these kids into foster homes." and his hand was drifting back over his waistband.

A mistake.

A shot rang out and Felix, Kidd, and Ted were _screaming_ , Dakota was on the ground, head bleeding. Mr. Huxley had his own weapon out. "He was _going_ to draw something, calm down, all three of you, honestly! I'm keeping you _safe_ " he shouted, glaring at the kids.

Kidd was staring at the body in silence, he could already tell a loop would start from that, so- he just, glares, a few minutes pass in a horrible, _horrible_ silence, and then-" _Safe?_ Safe from what?! Safe from _what_! Riddle me that! Because right now. I only see four abusive, powerhungry _**assholes**_ who value money more than human life!! More than people who were supposed to be their _children_! I have never met _**anyone**_ more _**HORRIBLE**_ than people like you!"

Kidd was already running towards Bradleys parents, ducking under them, grabbing the knife, he wasn't hesitating, he wouldn't he _couldn't_ \- and he stabbed the knife into his own neck, as many times as he could before he was on the floor.

And then in the timecar. He shook his head a bit and flexed his fingers, which made Dakota look at him. They were parked. "...What happened?" "They killed you." his voice was raw, shaking. and Dakota blinked, softly running a hand down Kidd's back. "Won't happen again. Are you okay to go in?" "Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine." He forced a smile, and Dakota just hummed, and out of the car he went.

They both went inside again. Same act. Dakota didn't make the child services quip this time, he had a bad feeling about it. "What are your names?" He asked after a minute, forcing a little smile. The Huxleys blinked, and- "I'm Sierra, and my husband is Richard. The Nicholson couple are Jefferson and Lindy!" her voice was, fake.

Dakota could tell Kidd was getting antsy, and he placed a hand on his back carefully. "I'm Vincent Dakota, this is Killian! He went to kindergarten with those kids, can he hang out with them while we talk?" the huxleys looked at eachother, and frowned, before Lindy spoke up "Of course! We love meeting other parents" she clapped her hands together.

Dakota got the parents into another room, and the mission was now waking Bradley up, Felix was shaking Bradley nervously, apologies spilling from him at Ted, who happily forgave him before trying to see if they could open any windows in Bradleys room. Kidd was watching the parents around the corner. The Huxleys were talking about the fact their boys had been kidnapped.

Kidd could practically _see_ the anger about to burst from his dad. It was kind of worrying, he didn't want to have to loop again. He looked back at Felix, who now had Bradley awake and sitting up, he didn't know what happened, but had clung onto Felix as quickly as he could.

Ted pulled the window up, gesturing for them to come and climb out it. But the almost silence was noticed. Kidd watched Sierra stand up, coming over, and he backed up, trying to signal for Ted to stop, but he was already climbing out-

"What are you doing, Theodore?" Her voice was upset, and she scanned the room, staring at Felix and Bradley, hugging? Felix pushed Bradleys face into his shoulder, moving a little so he could guard him. Kidd immediately yelled out when he saw Sierra reach to grab Ted. Dakota shot up from where he was.

And he grabbed Sierra in a chokehold, grabbing her hair and snapping her neck quickly, drawing his gun and pointing it back at the other parents "Stay away from my kids" he was almost growling, a dark look on his expression. None of the kids had really,, _seen_ Dakota mad before. It was, kind of terrifying.

Richard drew his own gun when Dakota did "You just killed somebody- you killed my wife! You have no rights to have those kids-" "I've been on the run before, asshole. Stay the hell away from them." Dakotas hands weren't even shaking like Richards were. Dakota had killed before, hell, he'd killed versions of himself in the past, this would be _nothing._

Even if his kids were watching this time.

"...Are you the one who took them?" "maybe." Dakota shrugged a little, innocently, gesturing for the kids to get out of there. Ted was staring, but Kidd was shoving him out the window, grabbing Felix and Bradley and starting to move them, Bradley was stumbling still, but whatever. and he waited by the window for Dakota. He wasn't going to just _leave_

"You think you can just take my sons and get away with it? Are you insane?" Dakota shrugged again at Richard, giving a little smile "Probably. Quick question. You ever heard of Murphy's Law?" "...No?" Richard frowned, was that a trick question? Why the hell would this guy be asking that?

Outside, Ted, Felix, and Bradley can see Milo and Melissa setting something up, something bound to fail, tied to a tree was what seemed to be a rocket, that a little boy with red hair was sitting on. "You good Phineas?" Milo called. He gave Milo a thumbs up and a grin, and Ted stared for a few seconds, and he's rushing Felix and Bradley away, out front, to the car, go go go-

The house is hit, and explodes, and Kidd and Dakota are both knocked back into the rubble and debri, and the three parents are dead. Dakota is laughing, harder than he has in awhile, and he looks over at Kidd, who's sitting up and grinning. "Haven't done something _that_ destructive in a _while_ "

Dakota gave a thumbs up in agreement and stood up, brushing himself off and looking at the blood on his tracksuit. Annoying, Cav would yell at him for it, but, looking at the timecar, Ted and Felixs shocked expressions and Bradleys horrified one. He couldn't help but grin even bigger. "...That was AWESOME!!" A kids voice rang out, and Phineas pushed himself out of the rubble. 

and Milo runs over to help him out more, looking at Dakota. Melissa has come over as well, and she narrows her eyes "Did you just have Milo use his law to kill people?" "yeah, but they were *assholes*, almost as bad as Doofs parents, sooo." Milo immediately piped up, clapping his hands together "Justified!"


	30. Everything will be okay

Not a time traveller. Dakota couldn't push that thought from his mind while he watched his kids playing with Cavendish. He wanted to have fun, but he couldn't untense or get his mind off of it. He leaned back on the bench a little more, watching Milo like a hawk. He couldn't let something happen, there'd be no redos. He watched the statue break, come down. Milo protected everyone, of course he did. Carjack caught it. They kept playing.

Walking with Cavendish, trying to keep his mind under wraps, he felt mildly sick, he'd had alot of nightmares that night, couldn't sleep. He squeezed Cavendish's hand carefully, and he looked down at Dakota. "Is something wrong? You've been stumbling, dear" Dakota just gave a lazy shrug, leaning against Cav as they walked "m ok Balthy, just keep going. Don't we still have to collect that weird alien body?" Cavendish visibly brightened, and Dakota sighed a bit, glad to get the attention off of him.

No no no no no- Dakota was breaking into a run, grabbing Kidd and Ron and pulling them aside, a large truck immediately driving past where they'd been standing. Dakota held them close, slightly hyperventilating. "Thanks dad- are, are you alright?" Dakota didn't respond, his mind filled his vision with the other outcome, the kids being hit, losing Kidd, Milo losing his lovers. Dakota slowly sunk to his knees, pulling the kids with him and hugging them tight. "Yeah, i- i'm fine."

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck- he couldn't think, Cavendish was too far ahead of him, and even with him screaming out- he watched the stupid water towers pole fall, crush his fiancé, a choked sound, and Dakota ran forward, push the pole- heavy, didn't care, his arms felt like they were screaming at him. Cavendish was- chest was caved in, bleeding from the mouth and nose like his head hit the ground hard, he was gone. Dakotas hands were shaking. 

He woke up screaming, a hand over his mouth and one going to tug at his hair. He couldn't- Cavendish- he- Dakota felt tears filling his eyes and spilling over his cheeks when the door opened. Cavendish was standing there with Ted. Teds voice came first "Dad are you okay? We- we heard you scream-" Dakota nodded quickly, desperately wiping at his face, he didn't ever want the kids to see him cry. That was one of the few rules he made for himself. Cavendish kneeled down, telling Ted to go back to his room, and closing the door.

Dakota could relax in Cavendish's arms. "sorry for wakin' you baby" Cavendish just shrugged, keeping his hand running through and playing with Dakotas curls. The man leaned his head against Cavendish's shoulder. "Dream of someone dying again?" Cavendish asked after a moment, getting only a little nod and chest pat from Dakota. That was enough of an answer for him. "You know i'm being more careful, you won't lose me, Vinnie" the tiniest nod, and he sunk more into Cavendish's grip, a shaky breath, and he's pressing his ear to Cavendish's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Everything would be fine.


	31. Wax

Dakota has. melted a large amount of wax in a tank, and his kids are, questioning it, but, its Dakota, so... He simply sticks his hand in it after a while, not even flinching at the heat. Five minutes later, he does it again. and he continues to do it with five minute intervals until his hand is covered in atleast 30 layers of this wax, and he immediately proceeds to go over to Ted

and pat his head with the wax hand, grinning like a dumbass. Ted just stares at him with a look of utter confusion. The other kids are laughing a little bit, but Cavendish is glaring fondly, Dakota did some weird things when he was bored


	32. Notebook

Alright, a suggestion from his dad, Felix had made sure to pick out a perfect notebook, with cats doing science on it, two of Bradleys favorite things. It was big, atleast three subjects. He had to make sure it was nice or his lover would ignore it. He knew Bradley well enough. 

He rocked back and forth on his feet infront of the shed, and, it opened, Bradley was covered in soot and dust and his hair was spiked up and he was _smiling_ and Felix could feel his heart speeding up slightly at the sight. "Did you need something Fe?" Bradley tilted his head, and Felix nodded, holding out the notebook.

"So, i know you're getting better, _but _my dad said this would help on the bad days, but- i, you should write every night, one good thing that happened, atleast." Bradley blinked, taking the notebook and looking at the cover, a little snicker.__

__"Alright. I don't know if i understand why, but i know what i'm putting tonight" Bradleys smile turned into a little smirk "I saw Felix!" Felix felt his face heating up, and it only got worse when Bradley leaned over to kiss his cheek before closing the door. A small sigh, and Felix turned and leant against it._ _

__He hoped this would put a pause on the nonstop nightly deaths._ _


	33. Video Games

"If you think you're gonna win, you're wrong." Montys voice rang out happily through his house, and Amanda nudged him with her shoulder, adjusting her controller a little, playing as Isabelle was fun, and Monty always clicked _random_ , he got DK this time.

She had him down to one stock while she still had all three, and she was a little tempted to let him win. "Monty, you can't beat the _master_ , even Milo admits it!" she laughed, shooting him a playful glare and sticking her tongue out.

The master was dethroned around three hours later, and Monty was laying across Amandas stomach, having won the last four matches and then kind of just passed out. She'd followed quickly after, and his moms had eventually come in to lay blankets over them both


	34. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the AU where milo can see ghosts???

Annoying. The first thing that came to little Milos mind when he saw the first one. The five year old- barely old enough to understand- stared at the... apparition. It was just, floating there, whispering. and more came over, staring at him, surrounding him. They all said the same thing. A new Murphy, he can see us. _A new Murphy._

When he was six he was used to it, he even enjoyed having the ability to see them, talking to them happily and ignoring when people gave him weird looks, they all said he had imaginary friends, and he believed them, maybe thats what it was. When he was put into the kindergarten- god. There were so many of the same kids, all around the kindergarten, doing different things. Three different Cindys around a dollhouse, Ted and Felix sitting next to the hole, holding eachothers hand and talking in hushed whispers.

He never saw any of Nugget and Kidd. It's what made him approach them. He wasn't sure what was going on.

When he was taken out of the kindergarten and it was shut down, it was a little shocking. Some man showed up suddenly, and- multiple transparent versions of- someone _else_ followed, they seemed vaguely annoyed. Kidd was friends with this guy.

When Milo was eight, he saw more of that same person. Different appearances, a hole in his head, his clothes on fire, his chest opened up, train tracks on him. Milo was a little bothered, but he didn't say anything, just treating the apparitions like he treated any others, with a smile.

Ten year old Milo almost greeted the obviously _living_ version of this man the same way he greeted the counterparts, but something appeared behind him, it was- Milo. a transparent version of himself, sliding a finger up to his mouth in order to make him be quiet. He just acted like he didn't know anything. This man and Dakota were actually really nice.

Thirteen year old Milo was getting slightly sick of it, the headaches, seeing the same people over and over, he knew Dakota was reversing the timeline.


	35. awe

Be careful. That's all he ever told Milo, Kidd hated seeing him die, he always went back and looped or stole the time car to save him- he, found himself caring too much. Caring so much about a _danger magnet_ that he'd alter the timeline in thousands of ways to save him from his own curse. 

He had his hands on his lovers shoulders, searching his face for any wounds from the birds that flew past them. He raised a hand to carefully touch the cut on Milos cheek, staring at the large smile on his face. He hated that, he hated how _genuine_ Milo's smile was, he loved Milo, but it... was remarkable, Kidd always marvelled at it, wondering how he handled it all.


	36. Get behind me

"Get behind me." Dakotas voice is shaking, why is it shaking. He's holding the pipe in his hands- that are shaking, why are they shaking? Why is every part of him shaking. He knows he can handle this. Why is he freaking out? Why can't he breathe properly? "No- no no-" he can feel one of his kids trying to pull him back, and he turns to them. 

Is that Ted, or- or Felix? He can't tell. When did blood get in his eyes? "I told you to _get behind me_ " he lightly shoves them back, into their twins arms, and turns back to the creature, slamming the pipe into it just as it leapt at him. He could hear them running, good, something was closing behind him, they got away, good, they had too.

He adjusted the pipe, swallowing slightly and wiping the blood out of his eyes, where were his sunglasses?- that didn't matter. "Stay the fuck _away_ from my family, jackass." he growled after a moment, he could see it running at him, and slammed the pipe into it again, knocking it back more and backing up against the wall- door.

That was the door. A quick glance around told him the kids were gone, and he raised the pipe slowly, watching it run at him again.


	37. Wait

Phineas was messing around next to the nugget cave, he'd watched the boy create it awhile ago- maybe an hour or so? He wasn't sure. He'd just been, sitting there with his brother under the tree, they'd moved during the recess period, and just kept playing around with eachother. Ferb had gotten up to do something when Nugget and Kidd came out.

Kidd was trying to tempt Ted into coming closer to nugget cave, and Phineas watched curiously, seeing an annoyed look on Felixs face. He never got that, he always wanted to ask- why would you hate your brother? How *could* you? Your brother is the person who's gonna be with you your whole life, you have to trust and love them. He never understood Felix, or how he worked.

A part of him wanted to teach him a lesson, hurt Ted, see how Felix reacted. But he wouldn't- if that happened, it would be Ferbs job. He heard the voices getting closer, and instinctively stood up to walk away, he didn't want to be in anybodys way- but Nugget was holding a big stick.

Phineas stared for a minute, moving to get away, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was shoved "Hey- is, everything okay Nugget?" He tried to reach out, a frown on his face- he could see Ferb starting to stand up from the tree, and Kidd and Ted had frozen. Kidd reached forward to grab Nugget- but it was too late. the blonde had swung the stick into Phineas' chest and sent him reeling back.

He lost his balance and fell, screaming in terror as darkness consumed him and the air blew around him harder than it had when he was on the paper-mache airplane.

He cried out Ferbs name, and heard yelling up there, Kidd was telling Nugget that he got the wrong kid, he was supposed to kill Ted, Felix was yelling too- he hit the ground and heard a crunch, and his sides hurt immediately, but his arms wouldn't move. He screamed again and cried out for Ferb, his legs pulling up vaguely. He kept screaming-

Saw something falling, and screamed harder when the glass jar hit him and shattered, leaving cuts all over his stomach and chest and spiders crawling all over him. He could still vaguely hear the arguing, he was crying, he was being bit and crying and bleeding and his bones were probably broken.

Felix had wanted to kill Ted, told Kidd to get Nugget to do it. That was horrible. Why would someone want their own brother dead? He could hear Ferb, yelling for him, screaming at Nugget to go get me, making accusations.

Phineas heard a gunshot, and then another, and one more. And then it was silent. He wondered what happened. Was Ferb okay? was _Ted_ okay? He hoped so. He let his eyes close, panting softly, trying to hold onto air. Somebody would save him. He just had to wait.

> Restart day.


	38. Brothers.

"...I don't get it." Phineas carefully played with the pin in his hand, looking at Felix and sighing, placing his hand on the table "You- you have a twin brother, that does everything for you, and loves you with all his heart- and you hurt him. Why?" Felix looks away, and Phineas gives an annoyed noise "Pin."

He sees the boy flinch, but not an inch of him regrets it. "Because he's weak." "So am I, Ferb loves me." "he's... clingy" "Again, not seeing a difference." Felix tightened his fists where he had them placed on his thighs, he's regretting going to the private table with this kid for lunch.

"He's only going to get us hurt, make us _fail_ , I can't afford that." Phineas blinked, tilting his head a little "Why do you have to follow your fathers footsteps anyway? Why can't you just be yourself?" Felix huffed and facepalmed, running his hand up through his hair and turning to glare at Phineas "Why can't you mind your own-" Phineas held the pin up again, watching Felix recoil.

"It's obvious you don't like the company from the way you react from just the pin. It's stupid, why are you so loyal to it if you don't like it?" "Because if someone isn't loyal to it, the other will get hurt, _more_ than they already do." Felix snapped, trying to snatch the pin out of Phineas' hand. The boy just hid it under his leg.

"People hurt you and Ted?" "Father does. Ted more often. He yells at him, slams him into things. We're lucky if we can get a single day without him yelling at Teddy over _something_ \- I want it to be over with, it'd be better for Teddy if he was- _dead_ or- or _something_ \- he wouldn't hurt anymore."

Phineas stared at Felix for a few moments, and his face fell "Oh Felix..." "Don't. I hear the pity in your voice. I don't need a peasants pity." "I'm not- that's horrible! Have you thought about running away- you- you always have a place under my roof y'know.." Phineas reached out, placing a hand on Felix's shoulder.

The Huxley jumped and glared at Phineas "No- I have to take care of the business, it's my duty. Teddy can't handle that on his own-" "He can come- you guys can stay with us for a little- Mom won't mind, once she understands she can-" 

"She can't do _anything_ , Father is _rich_ , he'll hurt your mother, _and_ you and Ferb." Phineas thought for a second, before sighing and pulling his hand back, wringing his hands together "well- i... if there's anything i _can_ do, please tell me, you're my friend and i don't wanna leave you suffering like this." Felix shrugged a little, standing up and huffing.

"It's no one's fault but mine, Phineas."


	39. at... 2 am?

It was a horrible idea, of course it was. Felix stood outside in the rain, holding Ted close to him. His brother was still half asleep- leaving at two am will do that to you. He'd gone straight to Phineas' house and had knocked on the door. He pulled Ted a little closer. "Do... you think they're not home?" Ted didn't know what was going on. He'd woken up to Felix having two packed bags and being fully dressed.

Felix shrugged a little "I didn't warn them we were coming." Ted stared at his brother, and sighed, leaning more into him "you're stupid" Felix rolled his eyes and reached a hand up to ruffle Teds wet hair. He was the one keeping them safe- like always. It was his job and he'd stick to it.

The door opened, and there was a teal haired man standing there, he stared down at the kids, rubbing sleep from his eyes. _'...Do you two need something?'_ he signed, and Felix could barely understand the language, great, a mute. Whatever. Felix cleared his throat immediately, and spoke as clearly as he could "We need to speak to Phineas Flynn." the man narrowed his eyes, checking a watch on his wrist _'...at 3:30 in the morning?"'_

Ted sighed "Felix, this, isn't a good idea.." he leaned more into his brother- he was acting up his exhaustion. He didn't want to go home, and it was raining and walking all the way back would be stupid. Felix frowned and held Ted closer "Yes. They said we had a place under their roof if we needed it. We need it."

He pulled Teds shirt up slightly to reveal multiple *fresh* bruises and cuts, and Ted shivered at the cold feeling, yanking his shirt back down "...rude" he sighed, but the man was ushering them inside. _'So you're the Huxleys that Phineas talks about sometimes?'_

Felix nodded, bringing Ted to the couch and sitting him down carefully, moving a pillow close to him and kissing his head "Ill handle the talking Teddy, get some rest." Ted looked at Felix, and grabbed his wrist. Felix just offered a smile "I'll be here, don't worry."

He released it.

Phineas and Ferb woke up that morning to the house in what they called 'lockdown mode'. The curtains and blinds were all shut, and the door to the basement was open and ready for them to rush into. Linda had explained that it was to keep their guests safe, and Phineas had gone over to the couch to see Felix and Ted.

He'd smiled, going to crawl onto the loveseat near the couch and watching them for a little. It was nice, they seemed peaceful for once. Ferb joined him after a minute, and they interlocked hands. "I hope they'll be okay here. I've always wondered what they look like when they're happy" Phineas hummed, leaning against Ferb


	40. Bubbles

Milo grinned as he stirred the mixture, adding color changing liquid from the future and glow in the dark stuff to bubbles was the best idea Melissa has had in her life by far. Martin stared over his sons shoulder. "It's, _not_ dangerous?" he asked, once again- This was the fifth time in the last ten minutes, and Milo laughed, elbowing his dad in the ribs gently.

"Unless we end up drinking it!" he joked, grinning up at Martin and getting an eyeroll from his father, laughing happily at the hair ruffle that came right after. Melissa readjusted Penny on her lap, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "Come on Milo, the sun will be setting in like, ten minutes!" "I'm stirring as fast as i can!!" 

Zack was hanging out in the backyard with Ted and Felix, who were working on clearing it out as much as possible, two murphys in the backyard wasn't going to go over well if they weren't careful, Dakota helped Ted lift the little glass table they had, a question slipping from him.

"Yknow if they're surrounded by horrible luck, why do they fill their house with stuff that can break?" Ted and Zack answered at the exact same time, both their voices loving- though a little amused. "They're stupid"

Dakota rolled his eyes a little as they got the table out of the way. The family was coming outside now, and Bradley practically ran at Felix, tackling him straight into the fence and kissing him happily. He only saw Felix like an hour ago, but hanging out inside with two Murphy's made him anxious, so he's excited to see him.

Melissa carefully poured the bubbles into the two bubble machines on either side of the yard, watching the sun start to go down, it'd be dark within fifteen minutes- knowing Danville. Kidd and Ron plugged them both in, giving thumbs up so Melissa and Zack could flip them on.

Just like that, the yard was filled with glowing bubbles that were flickering between the colors of the rainbow and reflecting the light from the setting sun. Martin leaned slightly on Brigette and pulled her into a hug. "This is.. so much better than fireworks" she laughed softly, burying her face in her husbands neck.

Sara went over to Milo and lifted him- putting him on her shoulders so he could reach up and bat at the bubbles, he was excited, and Kidd and Ron were on either side of Sara, both ready to take Milo whenever she got tired.

Melissa held Penny close, her eyes sparkling slightly as she stared, and Penny held both her girlfriends hands, making happy little sounds- she's never seen anything so beautiful.

Ted and Zack had climbed up and were sitting on the treehouse, Ted carefully reaching to try and grab some of the bubbles, he wanted to see them upclose, sadly the color changing liquid made them more susceptible to popping, Zack kept quietly laughing at his attempts, holding Teds free hand tightly.

Bradley and Felix just stayed against the fence, staring up at the bubbles and laughing quietly, they had their arms wrapped around eachother, and could hear their families being happy around them. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
